clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Explorer 767/12
The original page has been archived. View it here. The 2nd page has been archived also! View it here. The 3rd page was also archived! See it here. The 4th page was also archived! See it here. The 5th page was also archived! See it here. The 6th page was also archived! See it here. Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 18:13, 25 January 2009 (UTC) (P.S. I get a lot of messages... :D) Yay! You are helping my Pi page! You get this: =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D YOU EARNED MY GRATITUDE! --'''Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆ 20:15, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Steelers Fan Gratitude award --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 20:24, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Ha! HA! I did not fall for your trick! --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 20:28, 25 January 2009 (UTC) The Fake New Message thing On the Club Penguin Wiki, I got a message saying that the fake new message bar stops the Bots/Janitors from working properly. If they detect a new messages bar, they stop working properly, which could mess up the bots really seriously, so please remove that from your talk page and your user page. We want this Wiki to work properly, and not have a Blue Screen of Death (which would be quite odd, on a website). --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 20:31, 25 January 2009 (UTC)20:31, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah... NOW I AM FALLING FOR THEM! --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 20:33, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Where I found that out at... When you are on the Club Penguin Wiki, read the User talk:Sk8r bluscat page. It is by Mattkenn3. --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 20:35, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I know you want to keep this Wiki running the way it should. --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 20:47, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Dude... check out the image I put on the Secret Page template... --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 21:05, 25 January 2009 (UTC) DITTO??? AAAAAAAAH!!! *sprays room* RUN! YOU HAVE DITTO ON YOU! --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 21:16, 25 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Templates I know the "Template:Template Name" part, but I don't know what codes to put or whatever, I guess I'll just look at that "Help:Templates" thing. You will talk to me because I am: Falcoz 21:58, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Because I'm just curious and stuff. And who knows? Maybe someday I might need a template for any reason.You will talk to me because I am: Falcoz 22:13, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Characte'sr Families Speaking of families: Explorer and Fred are brothers. That's only two family members, not counting Leonardo da Waffli. NOT a big family... unless puffles are registered. G has a HUGE family, but there is always more room at the table, ghost or not. Sensei has a good-sized family, but it does need more. A LOT more. ---- Did you know Cadence has a sister? No? Click this. ---- TurtleShroom P.S.: I think you'll enjoy Cadence's sister. It's the first case of Sibling Rivalry ever written. Glitch Hi Explorer! Have you seen my Yuletide Woes quest series? Well, i'm having a glitch with it. Maybe it's just my computer, or maybe not. You see, the quest info thingymabob is reappeared and I cant get it away! Maybe i didnt explain it good. Umm... Just see the page. Do you know what's wrong? And can you fix it? Thanks mate! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 20:52, 27 January 2009 (UTC) RE: The Adams Family (The Antics Family) I have bad news on the Adams Family part... I can't help. ---- I know very little about the Adams Family, so little that I can list it. I learned it all from half of a Scooby Doo episode when I was in second grade or so. One or two of these may have come from a 1999 commercial for the show's final days on the air, as well as an M&M commercial. Citations will be M&M (M&M), the original commercial for the show (1999), and Scooby Doo (SD), respectively. This is completely from distant memory. No research was conducted for this list. ---- 1. They have a hand that lives in a box. I believe its name is "The Thing". (M&M) 2. They have this yellow hairy lump that looked like a living haystack. (SD) 3. They also own a sentient, carnivorous plant which strongly resembles a Venus Fly Trap. It was named as well. (SD) 4. They were somehow zapped by a television (according to the commercial), giving them the semi-spooky look they show in the commercials. (1999) 5. They look a bit gothic-ish (though that may in part be the grayscale color). (M&M, 1999) 6. They mostly wear black, though one of them wears a black and white striped shirt. (SD, 1999) 7. There is a tall, very skinny lady who wears a long black dress. She has long black hair, and wears too much makeup, though it is white. (SD) 8. They have several children, and a living dinosaur skeleton in their yard. (1999, dinosaur mentioned in SD) 9. There is apparently a mad scientist somewhere. I learned that from looking at an arcade game involving an electric shock. 10. They have a luxurious, sprawling mansion consisting of multiple stories, complete with televisions, a pool table, several seperate bedrooms, and probably a labratory. (SD, television indicated on 1999, pool table and bedrooms inferred) 11. This mansion is at least three stories up, not counting the basement (1999). It also sits on top of a hill (SD), and has a sprawling driveway (SD) that was eventually used as a playground for local children (at the end of SD). 12. The Mansion has running water and electricity (1999, SD, M&M). 13. The main family itself consists of a mother, a father, and three or four children (M&M). 14. They have an incredibly catchy theme song, in which anyone can recognize the melody which involes snapping fingers at the end of each musical pattern. (Duh!) 15. The show ran for multiple seasons. (1999) 16. Fred and Explorer are bright and cheery penguins, and although the Adams Family are emphasized as extremely friendly, albeit misunderstood (SD, M&M) folks, they are very spooky as far as looks go (M&M, SD). I don't know how that will affect their family, but it doesn't really parody the Adams Family as well, since Fred and Explorer are not spooky, nor do they dress formally (1999) or wear black (SD, M&M). ---- That's about all I can tell you. TurtleShroom you can help me also explorer this is tails if you want you can upgrade my stuff on penguin battle deluxe v2 just add characters items and stages and your a good designer so make some photos if you want too heres my penguin look its color:yellow head item:mining helmet body:black hoodie feet:black sneakers that is my outfit for the game oh and add the slingshot in the hoodie pocket thanks! An Image for You I thought you would enjoy this. :::) TurtleShroom P.S.: Could you use Tapestrea somewhere in one of your writings?